


Growth

by CruelBeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Growth, Love, M/M, Moving On, Old Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Yuuri had loved Phichit for so long, but now he is with Viktor.





	Growth

Yuuri had loved Phichit for as long as he could remember. It had started out as a crush, innocent and sweet. Both outcasts in high school who found each other. While they both had chubby cheeks and Yuuri's mom thought his crush was adorable and definitely temporary.

Then they lived together, still as friends. And Yuuri still cherished his laugh and smile and loved to hug him. They would order in food and stay up late talking, sharing dreams. When everything seemed perfect and though his feelings remained they didn't seem so relevant.

But of course that changed. Phichit started to date, bringing home boy after boy. As Yuuri never did. Always ending in tears and Yuuri hugging him into the night. But after the tears dried his best friend would be his normal self again and the warm feeling in his chest only grew. And Yuuri would go to bed, thinking of how he wouldn't treat Phichit like that.

Sometimes Yuuri thought it might be mutual. He never asked. Deep down he knew it wasn't, but in the late hours of the night he dared to dream of stolen kisses and dancing in the kitchen. 

Eventually a boy didn't leave and Phichit was having his two year anniversary with a boy who wasn't him. He was happy for his friend but it killed him. That's when he realized he needed to move on.

Yuuri met Viktor, they worked at the same place as he did. He was funny and outgoing. Handsome. Everything right. The hung out. They laughed. They saw movies and went out to eat. Eventually they started dating.

Viktor knew about Phichit, and Yuuri's love for his friend. Yuuri and Phichit still talked, still texted. Were still friends. 

Viktor didn't know if Yuuri still had feelings for Phichit, mostly because he was scared of the answer.

Viktor loved Yuuri more than anything, and Viktor knew Yuuri loved him as well. He could see it in his eyes, feel it in his kisses. The love was there, and sometimes Viktor couldn't help but wonder if it will ever surpass his past love. Will he always be second place?

Though it bothered Viktor, he simply loved Yuuri too much to ever leave him for it. Whether that was the right thing or not he didn't know. Should anyone ever date someone who had such strong feelings for a friend they still are friends with? Even if the feelings were gone? Are mostly gone?

After two years Viktor took Yuuri out to a small, nice restaurant. And proposed. Yuuri let out a small gasp, and for a second Viktor could have swore he paused then he said yes.

They kissed, they laughed. He slid the ring on his finger and had sex on the couch with champagne lingering in their kisses.

There might be a part of Yuuri's heart always gone and sometimes nothing hurts Viktor more. Sometimes it keeps him up at night, ideas of how Yuuri is using him as a substitute, that he doesn't truly care for him. That when they kiss he wishes it was someone else. That he isn't enough. It haunts him some days. Making it impossible to breath.

Other days as they kiss lazily in the morning and share a shower the pressure lightens. And the ideas of Yuuri not loving him entirely seem ridiculous. 

Viktor's looks at Yuuri who rests with his back against his chest. Viktor reaches out and runs a hand through his black hair, knowing it calms Yuuri and makes him happy. Yuuri slowly turns and faces Viktor, smiling softly. His warm brown eyes still blurry from sleep. From sleeping in their bed. The warm morning light casting a glow. His features look so soft. So gentle and kind.

“Viktor?” Yuuri says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yes, Yuuri.”

“There is absolutely nowhere else I would rather be.”

And surprisingly, Yuuri finds himself meaning it with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about the writing as well as the relationship!


End file.
